Hyaku Seiken R1
Story Season 1 Seijyukenshi of Zhuque, Clayton Siler managed to step up and put an end to his father, Jonathan’s ambitions following last year’s Toku Sentai Budokai. But before Jonathan and the present members of the Siler Crime Family could be arrested a strange woman named Kushinada slithered in an blindsided the Kenshi, stealing their Seijyuken without leaving a trace. With no clues, the Kenshi were forced to go about their daily lives until the inevitable announcement of the 3rd Annual Budokai by Cao Mengde, Head Captain of Toku Asia. Cao Meihua, Mengde’s youngest daughter, happily enters the tournament with the intention of settling things with her overbearing father once and for all. Little does she know that she and this feud will play a bigger part than she realizes… Season 2 Despite his asshole façade, Cao Mengde’s intentions for the 3rd Toku Sentai Budokai turned out to be somewhat noble as his desire was to revive his late wife Renhua. His daughter, Meihua, turned out to be the key as the pendant she carried with her was a piece of the legendary Horologium, which would allow the Caos to go back and save their wife and mother. Unfortunately, Mengde wasn’t the only one looking for Horologium, as Kali Yuga Thuggee Aarav attempted to steal the item. The ensuing tussle damaged Horologium and the fabric of time itself. '' As a result of his actions, Mengde has been temporarily suspended as leader of Toku Asia, leaving his eldest daughter Lianhua in charge until Toku Sentai HQ can sort out the situation. Meanwhile, Kali Yuga has seized upon the chaos from Horologium and went on a worldwide killing spree. To stop these damned gangsters, the Seijyukenshi reunite with Meihua at the helm and two new Kenshi at their side. Beside them are many other heroes and just as many who would seek to use the chaos to their advantage.'' Gameplay Season 1 Hyaku Seiken R1 will have 3D graphics but return to its original classic 2D playstyle like the first project. As with all Fighting Games the goal is emerging victorious from best-of-three battles. Returning Mechanics Making their return are the Punch, Kick, and Zan buttons. For those new to the series Zan, (short for “Zangeki” which is Japanese for “Slash” in a Guilty Gear shoutout) is the button used exclusively for weapons, though some characters don’t use weapons. Like before all three of the aforementioned Buttons can be comboed together instead of having to constantly switch styles like in Mortal Kombat, making it easy enough to get into for beginners. When all three buttons are comboed together it’s called a Hyaku Sei Rondo, like Guilty Gear’s Gatling Combo and Fatal Fury 3-''Real Bout Fatal Fury 2s combo system. '''Sei Drives '''are the Special Attacks of Hyaku Seiken and, of course, are used with Punch, Kick, and Zan. Sei Drives can be comboed into the Hyaku Sei Rondo along with normal attacks. Also making its return is the fourth Button: '''Ginga Drive, used exclusively for Ginga Drives (Super Moves), like the “D” button from BlazBlue. The name “Ginga” in “Ginga Drive” means “Galaxy” in Japanese which alludes to the game’s overall theme. Punch, Kick, Zan, and Ginga Drive can be comboed together, of course, as can Sei Drives be comboed into Ginga Drives. The Star Gauge is your Super Meter at the bottom which is used for Ginga Drives and Hyaku Sei Finishes. EX Sei Drives and Parry '''also make their return. For those new to the series EX Sei Drives are more powerful versions of Sei Drives, make their return as well and are performed by double-tapping Punch, Kick, or Zan and the accompanying direction of the original move. They will cost 25% of the Star Gauge. Parry, which is just like it sounds, can be used by pressing Back + Punch and Kick together and is free. Of course, Parry doesn’t work on projectiles, only physical attacks like punches, kicks, and slashes. '''Throws are performed by pressing Back and Punch/Kick. For traditional defense you just press Back or Down and Back to guard like Street Fighter, King of Fighters, Tekken, Guilty Gear, and others. There will also be Air Guard. There will be a Guard Gauge underneath the lifebar which will deplete the more you guard, making Parry and Sidestep essential to avoid the dreaded Guard Break, which leaves you open. To get around you can''' Walk (Forward or Back) 'Dash '(double tap Forward), Back Dash''' (double tap Back), and''' Jump''' (Up) Bakuhatsu (explosion) Breaker is a returning mechanic from Hyaku Seiken II. It allows you to break out of a dangerous combo with a burst of energy that knocks away your opponent by pressing together either Punch '''or '''Kick '''and '''Ginga Drive. It works''' similar to the Burst mechanic common in Arc Fighters like ''Guilty Gear'', ''Blazblue'' and ''Arcana Heart''. However, like those fighters, there is a cost of 5% of your Health similar to the Burst-style mechanic in the ''Senran Kagura: Versus'' series. However, it is well worth it. Season 2 Unchanged. However, if this was a real game I’m sure there would be various balance changes and bug fixes. Characters To compensate for this admittedly small cast (by today’s standards), Hyaku Seiken: R1 will be divided into two Seasons. Season 1 (this one) will conclude this year and come with its own Ending. Season 2 will pick up next year—Summer if all goes well—and conclude the story and project. This way I can focus on the characters I wanna do (the newbies), and keep myself open for other projects (X-Chaos ''and more)''. But don’t worry, favorites like Dred, Reginald, Zilong, and Claudia ''will'' come later on. Season 1 Veterans * 'Antonio Holman (voiced by Ogie Banks)-'''Enters the 3rd Annual TSB after receiving a clue from an anonymous tipster about the location of the Seijyuken if he would meet them at the Budokai. But that isn’t his biggest problem… '( Fighting Style: Jeet Kune Do/Weapon: Katana) * Mizuki Kusanagi (voiced by Stephanie Sheh)-'''Enters the 3rd Annual TSB to rescue her children, Koyuki and Ken, who were kidnapped recently. The kidnapper told her to enter the Budokai and meet them afterwards and the children would remain unharmed. (Fighting Style: Aiki-Jiujitsu /Weapon: Shikomizue)' * '''Clayton Siler (voiced by Jack McBrayer)-'''Enters the 3rd Annual TSB as to further increase his skills and prepare for his meeting with Elfriede, who promised she would meet him again in two years to talk possible sponsorship.' (Fighting Style: Wrestling/Weapon: Hand Axes)' * '''Cao Meihua (voiced by Wendee Lee)-'''The Main Protag of Hyaku Seiken R1. She enters the 3rd Annual TSB to settle the feud with her father, tournament sponsor Cao Mengde, and investigate her brother Zilong’s suspicions about him from the previous tournament.' (Fighting Style: Bajiquan/Weapon: Staff)' * '''Victoria Roberts (voiced by Estelle)'-Making her return from the original Hyaku Seiken, she enters the 3rd Annual TSB to continue her crusade to defeat Kali-Yuga, continuing her mission from Shinobi no Michi II.' (Fighting Style: Kickboxing/Weapon: Claws)' * Guinevere Long (voiced by Emma Watson)-Enters the 3rd Annual TSB to further prove to her father that she is worthy of inheriting the Long Scientific Conglomerate before her looming graduation next year. (Fighting Style: Savate/Weapon: English Longsword) * Jamal Al-Rashid (voiced by Fred Tatasciore)-'''Enters the 3rd Annual TSB to investigate Kali-Yuga upon request from fellow Kenshi, Victoria Roberts. Oddly enough, he seems to have ties to new fighter, Zolnierz. Just what could this middle-aged Imam have to do with the young Polish Catholic? (Fighting Style: Own Style/Weapon: Scimitar)' New * '''Zolnierz (voiced by Tara Strong)'-A devout Catholic from Poland and young Bishop (high-ranking member) of the religious organization Fidem. Fidem exists to fight dangerous monsters like vampires and werewolves, extremists like ISIS and Al-Queda and donate to several worldwide charities. He/she is outwardly polite, bookish and quiet—until it’s time for battle, where he/she turns into a beast of battle. While religious him/herself, he/she has little patience for religious extremism and annoying, rabid atheists. He/she enters the 3rd Annual TSB with fellow Fidem member Zahra Nosair to stop Kali-Yuga, a dangerous cult.' '''Based on Kurapika Kurta from ''Hunter x Hunter' (Fighting Style: Own Style/Weapon: Blessed Chain)' * Fang Xiaoru (voiced by James Sie)-A Hong Kong detective and devout believer in the Occult. He’s a hot-blooded ace detective renowned for his a 100% success rate. His respect for the Occult stems from his own Choujin powers. He enters the 3rd Annual TSB to investigate Cao Mengde, who has a deep and shady past from his days as a businessman. Based off Lei Wulong from Tekken ''with a little Gang Longwei from ''Brutal Fists' (Fighting Style: Kung Fu/Weapon: Nunchaku)' * Garuda (voiced by Travis Willingham)-A Champion Muay Thai fighter from Thailand famous for his power, unusually high stamina and high-flying moves. He is a man’s man, quiet but rugged and tough, preferring to let his fists do the talking. But he’s surprisingly humble and a devout Buddhist. He enters the 3rdAnnual TSB to find and defeat Kushinada, who devoured his fiancée (yes, you read that right) after a fight with Garuda.' '''Basically' Hyaku Seiken's answer to Adon from Street Fighter, Somchai A Wut from Brutal Fists and Tong Reiba from God of the Arena.' (Fighting Style: Muay Thai/Weapon: Iron Body)' * '''Huynh Van Linh* (voiced by Ming-Na Wen)'-An Otaku-esque young woman from Vietnam with a highly-introverted personality. But, far from being anti-social, she’s actually kind, courteous and a brilliant artist. She’s also quite attractive and carries herself with an air of impeccable hygiene, unlike most Otaku. Unlike previous competitor Helena Kolokotronis, who struggled with confidence, Linh is more introverted than actually shy and is highly confident in her fighting abilities. She enters the 3rd Annual TSB to find and defeat a young Arbor/Floralkinetic Choujin Eco-terrorist codenamed “Flower Child”, who injured her father. She's based off Da Qiao from Dynasty Warriors in that she fights with huge fans plus a little Kitana from Mortal Kombat and Psylocke from X-Men (Fighting Style: Vovinam/Weapon: Con Cong (Peacock) Fans and Psionic Conjuring) * Huitzil (voiced by Danny Trejo)-Real name Oscar Nunez, a mountain of a man and career soldier in the Mexican Army originating from Mexico City. Unfortunately, Oscar met his end battling the infamous drug cartel in Juarez. Being directly descended from Aztecs and a warrior at heart, the god Huitzilopochtli was saddened by Oscar’s death and granted him a portion of his power upon reviving him. Oscar now roams the earth as a kind of Demigod-type Choujin. Surprisingly, Oscar has changed little since his revival; he’s still fierce, brave and a lover of battle and war. After ravaging and killing the cartel members responsible for his death, Oscar now turns his attention to the 3rd Annual TSB. His goal: to defeat the Seijyukenshi and honor Huitzilopochtli by ushering in a worldwide Age of War. (Fighting Style: Own Style/Weapon: Macuahuitil) * Zahra Nosair (voiced by Phylicia Rashad)-A middle-aged single mother and Herpetologist from Desouk, Egypt and a Bishop of Fidem representing Egyptian Religion. Perhaps it’s no surprise that she has a connection to the Goddess Wadjet, whom her parents say gifted her with the ability to use Magic from birth. She’s well-respected for her kindness and mature, motherly attitude and love of teaching. Officially she enters the 3rd Annual TSB with Zolnierz on the premise of stopping Kali-Yuga. Unlike Mizuki, the original MILF, Wadjet/Zahra is the traditional, middle-aged MILF since there are few middle-aged human female characters in the DFC. She's based off the new babe Menat from Street Fighter (but older and less...flighty)' (Fighting Style: Sorcery and Telekinesis/Weapon: Wadjet Staff)' *Her name is displayed in Vietnamese fashion with “Huynh” (surname) first. “Van” is her middle name and “Linh” is her given name. Bosses Mid (NOTE: Both Mid-Bosses will be unlockable but have no Arcade Story. They will get their story in Season 2) * Huang Niu (voiced by Dante Basco)-A high-ranking Singaporean Toku Asia Officer and one of the Guardians of Asia along with his partner Indira. He’s a loud, brash young scrapper who loves a good fight and a hot guy. He enters the TSB to show off his skill and do right by his employer, Cao Mengde, whom he is deeply loyal to. Largely based off Taurus Aldebaran from Saint Seiya.' (Fighting Style: Wrestling/Weapon: Great Axe) ' Or '''(depending on character) * '''Indira (voiced by Cindy Robinson)- A high-ranking Indonesian Toku Asia Officer and one of the Guardians of Asia along with her partner Niu. She’s the Yin to his Yang, being cool-headed but kind and motherly, especially with those younger than her. She enters the TSB for excitement and to meet up with her childhood friend Guinevere.' (Fighting Style: Pencak Silat/Weapon: Kris x2)' Final * Cao Mengde (voiced by Douglas Rye)-'Head Captain of Toku Asia and a former businessman who would do anything necessary to achieve success. He is still highly ambitious, part of the reason he opted to host a Budokai like his contemporaries Reginald and Elfriede. But one must wonder what other ambitions he has. Basically an expy of Cao Cao from ''Dynasty Warriors but more menacing and shifty than cold. Just as ruthless though. '''(Fighting Style: Xinyi Quan/Weapon: Dao) Secret * Kushinada (voiced by Lucy Liu)-Real name Sayoko Takahashi, a mysterious Japanese woman and Arm (high-ranking member) of Kali-Yuga. She is responsible for the theft of the Seijyuken following the 2nd TSB and the disappearance of the Siler Crime Family. At first glance, one would have a hard time believing this otherwise polite, friendly woman is part of a murderous gang. But she has a dark side. Officially she enters on behalf of Kali-Yuga but she has other plans. (Fighting Style: Onmyodo/Weapon: Naginata) Season 2 (DLC) Veterans From Hyaku Seiken: * Dred Neville (reprised by Khary Peyton)-Seijyukenshi of Leo. He sets out with Guinevere and Moriya to help his father, Toku America Captain Reginald Neville, stop Flower Child. (Fighting Style: Boxing/Weapon: Gauntlets) * Moriya Kusanagi (reprised by Kirk Thornton)-Seijyukenshi of Corvus. Officially he is travelling with Dred and Guinevere to help Toku Sentai but, secretly, he’s hoping Flower Child will lead him to his half-sister “Kushinada”. (Fighting Style: Ninjutsu/Weapon: Wakizashi x2) * Natalya Komarova (reprised by Laura Bailey)-Seijyukenshi of Cygnus. Having rescued her father, Ivan from the Siler Crime Family, she now sets out to find the Chechen terrorist Ubhdub, who killed many of her friends. Ubhdub is an Arm of Kali Yuga like Flower Child, from whom Natalya is hoping to get information on Ubhdub. Before she does that, however, Natalya wants to speak with her now-ex-boyfriend Antonio, who has been wearing on her heart since their breakup. (Fighting Style: Own Style/Weapon: Spear) * Cao Lianhua (now voiced by Carrie Savage)-Toku Asia Leader, a native of China and older sister of Meihua and eldest daughter of Mengde. She sets out to clear her father's name and actions by bringing in her crazy cousin, the demented Eco-terrorist Flower Child and defeating Kali-Yuga.(Fighting Style: Crane Kung Fu/Weapon: Jian) * Jose Cortez (reprised by Danny Trejo)-A Mexican Toku America officer from Veracruz. He sets out bring Flower Child in for custody at the behest of Reginald. But Jose has his own personal mission. Several of his restaurants and family members were attacked by Flower Child simply because the restaurants don’t offer vegan options. Jose might be a prick but you don’t mess with his familia ''and get away with it. '(Fighting Style: Capoeira/Weapon: Daggers x2)' * '''Reginald Neville (now voiced by Beau Billingslea)'-Head Captain of Toku America, headquartered in Greensboro, North Carolina, and Antonio’s uncle. Officially, he is after Flower Child, who he wants to bring into Toku America HQ for questioning. Off the record, Reginald has some questions for his former compatriot Mengde… (Fighting Style: Raijinken/Weapon: Bare Fists) From Hyaku Seiken II: * Rider Nabi (reprised by Michelle Ruff)-Real name So-Yeon Park, South Korean Toku Asia officer and Kamen Rider superfan. She sets out to punish the vile terrorist Flower Child, not just for justice, but because So-Yeon '''''hates vegans, environmentalists and Hippies. (Fighting Style: Tae Kwon Do/Weapon: Leg Blades) * Heinrich von Schroeder (now voiced by LeVar Burton)-Toku Europe Lieutenant and Elfriede’s Afro-German younger brother. His battle against the Siler Crime Family left a bad taste in Heinrich’s mouth since he was defeated near the end. Vowing not to let a mere gangster get the drop on him, Heinrich sets out to administer justice to Flower Child. (Fighting Style: Martial Arts/Weapon: Broadsword) * Elfriede von Schroeder (reprised by Laura Post)-Toku Europe Head Captain and former Pro Wrestler. Her main goal is, of course, to subdue Flower Child but she also wishes to get back in the ring and test her wrestling skills, as the last tournament lit a fire in her belly. (Fighting Style: Wrestling/Weapon: Zweihander) New * Aaliyah Al-Ahdal (voiced by Tatyana Ali)-Seijyukenshi of Phoenix and the direct descendant—and the spitting image—of Celestial Blade’s Aaliyah Al-Ahdal, whom her father named her after. She is the heiress of Al-Ahdal Energy Concern, a Saudi company dealing in all forms of energy including alternative sources like Solar and Wind. She is a proud, outspoken young woman and, unlike her lazy ancestor, is an active businesswoman in the AEC. She joins her fellow Kenshi to kill Flower Child, who attacked the AEC because they still use fossil fuels. She is of Arab and African-American descent and is fellow Kenshi Jamal’s niece. (Fighting Style: Sikaran/Weapon: Anqa Wingblade) * Pharanic (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson)-Real name Jerome Yousef, a former Egyptologist and Zahra’s ex-husband who abandoned her and their son to fight ISIS for their destruction of priceless artifacts. Unfortunately, Jerome’s effort was for naught as he ended up losing his family and his life. He was revived by Anubis, who took pity on him, becoming the mummy Pharanic. While Pharanic was able to avenge his death, his ongoing fight with ISIS has twisted his mind. He now thinks the only way to stop ISIS for good is to destroy the entire world and start anew. (Fighting Style: Pankration/Weapon: Ankh Cannon) * D.I.A.N.A. (voiced by Keri Keranen)-A Gynoid originally designed in the 1950s by the CIA with Alien Technology from the famous Area 51 Crash. Thanks to the alien tech, she has highly-advanced A.I. but, since she was designed in the ‘50’s, she’s a little heavier than most of the sleek Gynoids today. She was the U.S.’s secret weapon during the Cold War, where she did battle with her nemesis’ Red Scare, Fidelito and Viet Kong. With the fall of the Berlin Wall and the end of the USSR, D.I.A.N.A., after receiving a major software upgrade, now fights Terrorists (foreign and domestic), which brings her to Flower Child. She has orders to terminate Flower Child and collect information on the Seijyukenshi. (Fighting Style: Systema/Weapon: Lazer Grater) * Angler (voiced by Sir Ben Kingsley)-'''A H.U.M. agent and Cyborg from England. He was a famous Angler and had his own show on Animal Planet: “Terrifying Tributaries”, in which he caught monster fish. Unfortunately for him, while fishing for a Bull Shark, he was maimed nearly to death. If not for H.U.M’s Nanomachines, he would be dead now and, as a result, serves H.U.M. and its new leader Deus Mort, faithfully. He has come to kill Flower Child as per H.U.M.’s mission but also to check on the Seijyukenshi. He’s based on Jeremy Wade of River Monsters fame. '''(Fighting Style: Wrestling/Weapon: Angler Hooks) * Indira (voiced by Cindy Robinson)-A high-ranking Indonesian Toku Asia Officer and one of the Guardians of Asia along with her partner Niu. She’s the Yin to his Yang, being cool-headed but kind and motherly, especially with those younger than her. She goes with Niu to clear Mengde’s name but, as a Hindu, is nervous about the upcoming journey… ' (Fighting Style: Pencak Silat/Weapon: Kris x2)' * Huang Niu (voiced by Dante Basco)-A high-ranking Singaporean Toku Asia Officer and one of the Guardians of Asia along with his partner Indira. He’s a loud, brash young scrapper who loves a good fight and a hot guy. He was heartbroken following Mengde’s suspension and sets out to kill Flower Child in the hopes of restoring Mengde’s honor.' (Fighting Style: Wrestling/Weapon: Great Axe)' Boss * Flower Child (voiced by Christina Vee)-Real name Angie Hua, an environmentalist hyper-vegan hippie (stupid) and Arm of Kali Yuga. Like many of her creed, she is self-righteous, smart-alecky and an extremist when it comes to the environment and veganism. She has killed many people, many of them innocent business owners and everyday people, simply because they don’t follow her ultra-strict vegan/environmentalist agenda. Now, on orders of Kali, she continues her killing spree—all with the guise of “saving the earth from humanity”. She is a Hoa (Chinese/Vietnamese) and Meihua’s cousin on her mother’s side. (Fighting Style: Flower Power/Weapon: Vine Whip) Quest From Game of Champions: * Gale Dragonheart (voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch)-The Seijyukenshi of Cetus. He is actually an otherworlder, born on the distant world Terra Nova but raised on Earth. He is a laid-back, friendly guy but deeply honorable and trustworthy in and out of battle. He sets out to team up with his old buddy Antonio and the other Kenshi to do his part against Flower Child and to test himself for his upcoming journey.' (Fighting Style: Military Combat/Weapon: Great Sword)' * Calypso Fairchild (voiced by Camille Hyde)-'A (very popular) African-American dancer, magician and performer at a small carnival owned by her father in her hometown of Shreveport, Louisiana. She is bright, optimistic, super-friendly—and a closet geek. She loves Japanese pop culture and video games, especially Rhythm Games like ''Dance Dance Revolution. She sets after Flower Child after the damned hippie attacked her father’s carnival to free the “captive” animals used by the carnival—animals that were loved and cared for by Calypso herself. (Fighting Style: Capoeira/Weapon: Element Bangles)' '''From ''Celestial Blade II:' * '''Anubis (voiced by Keith David)'-The jackal-headed Egyptian God of the Dead. While he oversees death, he is far from a brooding, sad being. Instead, he is a realist who sees death as part of life and is actually very intelligent and sagacious. He seeks out to stop the twisted mummy Pharanic, who Anubis himself revived out of pity, and the crazed environmentalist Flower Child, both of whom’s deeds threaten the balance of life and death.' (Fighting Style: Sorcery/Weapon: Hand Sickles)' From X-Chaos: * Vendetta (voiced by Cindy Robinson)-Real name Chiara Scaramuzza, an Italian vigilante and sorceress. She is the daughter of a mafia don killed by his brother, prompting her to enter the world of the mafia to avenge his death. However, after she did so, her own family was killed by her brother. Since then she has become the masked superhero (though actually more of an anti-heroine) vigilante Vendetta, the “Bane of the Underground”, with the intent of avenging her family by ridding the world of her brother and the world of organized crime itself. Her quest has led her to Flower Child, a member of the violent gang/cult Kali Yuga. '(Fighting Style: Martial Arts, Magic/Weapon: Short Sword) * Adalia Martinez (voiced by Christine Marie Cabanos)-A Spanish Magical Knight and vigilante. Before the events of Hyaku Seiken, her parents were killed by H.U.M. agents raiding a church in Seville, which led to her taking up her Magical Knight alter ego. It’s now two years later and H.U.M. shows signs of revival, prompting Adalia to hunt down members wherever they may be to prevent another genocide. She has come seeking Angler, a new H.U.M. Agent.' (Fighting Style: Own Style/Weapon: Violet Lancer)' Stages Unlike the previous Hyaku Seikens, Hyaku Seiken: R1 will follow the trend in established fighters (Street Fighter IV-V, Tekken 4-7) of a few shared stages instead of individual stages for each character. Some stages correlate '''''do with the new characters, however. All stages are real places just like before except the Rival and Boss stages, which are fictional stages set in real places. Season 1 * Miami Vice: Miami,' '''Florida, USA * '''Anime Town:' Akihabara,' '''Tokyo, Japan (Dynaman from ''Galaxy Clash makes a cameo in the middle of the stage watching the fight. If a heroic character wins, he will assume a Super Sentai-style pose) * Barong Dancing: Bali, Indonesia. Stage features a live demonstration of the Barong Dance in the background similar to the Bali stage in King of Fighters ’97. * Mermaid Coast: Amalfi, Italy (Sonatina Chianella from Celestial Blade makes a cameo occasionally breaching the surface in the first round. In the second round she watches) * Spicy Combat: Szechuan, China (Talong from Galaxy Clash makes a cameo from the cone-shaped mountains) * Old History: Silesia Province, Poland * Castle of Sacrifice: El Castillo, Mexico (Teresa Diaz from Shinobi no Michi ''makes a cameo in the background with her hands on her hips) * '''Say Your Praya:' Chao Praya,' '''Thailand * '''De Souq at Desouk:' Desouk, Egypt (Aaliyah Al-Ahdal from Celestial Blade has a cameo in the background muching on dates) * Southern Dragon: Halong Bay, Vietnam (unlike Street Fighter IV, this stage is NOT set on a boat. But will take place at sunset) * Kung Fu Hustle: City Street, Hong Kong (Feng Hu from Celestial Blade can be seen watching in the far right of the stage) * Bay of Rivals: Victoria Harbor,' '''Hong Kong (Rival Battle) * '''Toku Asia HQ:' Hong Kong (Sub and Final Boss Stage) Season 2 (DLC) * Hejazi: Al-Hejaz, Saudi Arabia * Secrets and Lies: White Sands, New Mexico, U.S.A. * Serenity Now: Windermere, U.K. * Jungle Trooper: A huge shrine to Kali in an unspecified jungle in Vietnam, Boss Stage Modes * Arcade Story: Tells the story of the game through your chosen character’s eyes in a ten-match Arcade Mode-style layout. Rival Battles take place after nine Wins. You then move on to the Mid and then Final Boss, SNK-style, one after another. For certain characters, after conditions are met, the Secret Boss will appear for some (not all) characters. Everyone ''will have their own cinematic ending, however. For Season 2, some veterans will get Extra Stories. * '''Versus Mode: Self-explanatory. * Time Attack: Try to climb the ladder with the fastest time following a randomly generated ladder ending at the Sub Boss. Special conditions must be met for the Final Boss. * Survival: '''Try to survive an endless gauntlet of opponents for the highest score. Unlike Story and Time Attack there will be no set formula, you fight everybody all the time until you die. It will follow the Garou: MOTW survival where there will be health and time items. Like old-school survival, there is one difficulty that starts off easy and gets more complicated as you go. * '''Training: You know this one. * Tutorial: A special tutorial that you can play and review as many times as you like. * Trails: These are character-specific trails concerning Specials, Spirit Drives, combos, and cancels. * Gallery: View character profiles, listen to music, and view Story Mode cutscenes. * Online: You know this one too. * Options: Adjust settings like sound options, game options, and controls. Notes * The “R1” in the title means “1st Revival”, a nod to the project being Hyaku Seiken’s first run with HeroMachine. Some are veterans others are brand new characters created after I started using HM. * Some characters (Huitzil, Zahra) were originally planned for the Superhero fighter, Choujin Savior. * Slightly off-topic but still on topic. Choujin Savior is ''not ''dead. It's still cancelled but not dead. Thanks to suggestions, it is now on hiatus for retooling. Look for it next year. * 2D-playstyle (Street Fighter, King of Fighters, Guity Gear, etc.) ''will be ''Hyaku Seiken’s playstyle going forward. 2D fits better given the over-the-top nature of the characters and plot, much like the established titles just mentioned. * The potential musical score would be originally composed like all my titles. * This will be the first Hyaku Seiken with individual character endings and Mid-Boss cutscenes. * Deoxia will '''''not return to Hyaku Seiken period. Neither will Beet Buster (executed), Taylor Harris, Wibke von Schroeder or Timothy Siler. This is mainly because I don't want to redesign Buster, Taylor, Wibke or Timothy. However, the last three characters’ absences will be explained in Clayton and Elfriede’s stories. * The weapons used by the Kenshi are not their Seijyuken. To stay faithful to HSII’s True Ending, they have new weapons similar to the old ones. Their play styles remain the same, however. * Following Hyaku Seiken II’s focus on a Kenshi besides protag Antonio, (Clayton), the story this time focuses on Meihua and her father Mengde, who won’t be as altruistic as Reginald and Elfriede were. In fact, his true goal is anything but for the good of everyone… * Despite this, look forward to a little humor in everyone’s ending; especially Clayton, who has a new admirer and love interest. Who? You’ll have to read to find out * Zolnierz is officially Androgynous but don’t assume him/her being voiced by Tara Strong gives it away. Women can and do voice certain adult male characters (Bart Simpson, Son Goku (Japanese) Kenshin Himura (Japanese), Kurapika Kurta (English)). His/her gender will be revealed in his/her Ending. * Speaking of, you may notice that some characters have new VAs. This is because, looking back, the voices for Antonio and Clayton didn’t quite fit their ages. Especially Beau Billingslea, who normally plays older men while Antonio is only 29. Ogie (who played Black Hidden Cloud Ninja Darui in the later Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm games) can pull off a younger voice. Clayton’s move from Mike Judge (Boomhauer, another older man) to Jack McBrayer (Wander from Wander over Yonder) is because Jack does a great Southern Accent. Guinevere going from Caitlin Glass (Cammy) to Emma Watson (Hermione Granger) is simple: Watson is a real Brit. I later learned that Caitlin is not. For Victoria, Estelle (Garnet from Steven Universe) replacing Grey DeLisle due to Estelle being of African descent like Victoria and doing a great British Accent since Victoria was raised in London. * Speaking of, Hyaku Seiken: R1 marks the first time since the original game where all of the Wu Xing—Antonio, Mizuki, Clayton, Victoria and Meihua—were together. To put them in a DFC context the Wu Xing are to Hyaku Seiken what the Rhythm Battlers are to Battle Rhythm. (But this is ''NOT ''copying. The Wu Xing have existed as characters in my original story ''long ''before the DFC even existed) * As always, I’m open to suggestions on new characters you’d like to see. They can be from any country and have any fighting style or weapon.